Somniloquy
by x-ticklemeblue
Summary: Because someone just had to pull her up. SasuSaku. Slight AU.


**Sasuke is kind of OOC here (**_because he talks a little more than Sakura does, I think__**).**_** Not really, but still, it would be best if I give out a warning. :P**

**THiS iS THE SEQUEL TO PHiLOPHOBiA. so lalalaaa~!  
**

**enjoy. ;)**

**

* * *

**

Sweat was dripping down her forehead, a pained expression etched on her face.

_No._

She was having one of those nightmares again.

_Never._

God, it was _more_ than a nightmare.

_No._

And she woke up with a gasp, and so out of breath.

She catches not even a second of being awake, when her eyes widened when she saw two red circles boring into her very soul.

She felt herself falling back to sleep.

* * *

**Somniloquy  
**]- a parasomnia that refers to talking aloud in one's sleep. –[

oo_ticklemeblue20_oo

'_Where am I?'_ she asked herself.

Wherever she was, it was all white. A canvas.

It was _empty._

She looks to her left, and sees _him_. He was at least three-arms length away from her.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" she stuttered, covering her mouth with her hand in disbelief.

He rolled his eyes, but gave an acknowledging nod to her direction.

"W-Wh—?" she was a lost for words, really.

"You're dreaming, Sakura. Don't get cocky." He smirked, moving forward, their distance getting closer with every step. He stopped, and Sakura realized he was _too _close. She attempted to step back, but the arm that wrapped itself around her waist stopped her from doing so.

He raised an eyebrow in amusement, and slithered his arms a little tighter around her, bringing her closer. They locked eyes for a moment, and then she looked down, the crown of her head making contact with his chest.

"Stop, please."

"Make me." He queered playfully. Her blood boiled at his sudden change.

"What is _wrong _with you, Sasuke?" she seethed.

"Hey, no _–kun_?" he smirked again.

"What is _wrong_ with you?" she repeated, frown marks on her face as she looked at him fully.

"Why, Sakura? Are you mad at me now?" his voice changed, it sounded…broken. He gripped her shoulders painfully, and she yelped in pain.

"You're mad at me _now_? After all the things I've done, you become mad at me just because I'm being un-_Sasuke_ like?" His sharingan spun in fury. "You should have hated me for leaving you, but damn it Sakura, when you confessed, it only made it harder to leave. You should've said the opposite Sakura. For your sake."

She was terrified. What kind of dream is this?

Yes, she knows it's just a dream, but why, _oh why_—does Sasuke have to act beyond his egoistic attitude? It scared her.

"How could you?" she sobbed. When did she start crying?

He stayed silent.

"Y-You—" she cried, "—left me. You _fucking _left me. In a bar. Didn't you think what would happen next after you did that_, did you_?" she emphasized her point by jabbing her finger on his chest.

"It's not my fault." He said nonchalantly, gazing at something behind her shoulder (which was nothingness).

"Then why _me_?"

He looked at her, a small spark of emotions glinting inside those obsidian orbs.

"Didn't I tell you why before I left?"

Images flashed in her head.

The way their skin touched.

Her gasps and moans.

His grunts and groans.

God.

She's remembering.

"N-no…" she started punching his chest weakly. "That wasn't true… No…"

His hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

"You're only hurting yourself, you know." he said, looking at her red knuckles.

The way his hands encircled her small wrist made bolts of electricity jolt down her spine.

"Don't touch me." she hissed, walking away. She sighed, and locked her fingers together.

"I just wanna wake up." she whispered.

She felt her legs tremble.

The last thing she saw was black.

* * *

"You're so stupid." his voice rang inside the empty, white room_ (it_ is _considered a room, right?)_.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she groaned softly.

"Mou—my head hurts."

"Moron. You fell head first."

Her eyes turned to slits. "You didn't even bother catching me."

"I wasn't fast enough to catch you."

She sat up, glared at him heatedly, and was about to say an insulting pun, until he continued.

"—and you said I shouldn't touch you, didn't you, Sakura?" he smirked. She blushed in embarrassment, but straightened her composure.

"Well, t-that's just—" she stopped and clutched her head.

Her world spun, and her vision became blurry.

She wanted to vomit.

_Not again..._

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." she breathed.

Then they were both quiet.

* * *

They just _sat_ there.

They were beside each other.

Sakura was feeling uncomfortable.

Sasuke was, well...Sasuke.

She looked at him as he was staring ahead.

His hair framed the side of his face.

His eyes, adorned with black commas and swirls, were looking forward intently.

His nose, which she really thought was a cute feature.

His lips, kissable, albeit dry.

Maybe he felt her gaze, because he looked at her suddenly, and she saw how his eyes widened by a fraction.

That's when she realized,

She was only inches away from his face.

How she leaned over to him was a mystery.

She started stammering, and blushing, but she doesn't know why she didn't think of just leaning back.

He raised an eyebrow for a moment, and opened his mouth to speak.

"You're being annoying again, Sakura."

She flinched, and started leaning back.

Well—

Not until he grabbed her wrist and kissed her.

* * *

Her world stopped.

Time stopped.

Her thinking stopped.

Everything stopped.

Her body shook, and moved on it's own accord.

_SLAP!_

He stumbled backward at the impact, and felt the stinging pain on his cheek. He balanced himself on his elbows, as he flashed her a tenacious glare.

Tears streamed down her face, as she bit her lip to restrain her from crying.

She stood up in front of him, and in this angle, he had a good view of her—

"After what you've done, after the consequences that followed afterward, do you think I'll ever think of doing it again?" she cried. "Do you think, I'll let you get your way with me, _again_?"

She can't take it.

"You left Konoha. You betrayed us. You betrayed Naruto, Kakashi-sensei. You betrayed..._me_."

Her hands clenched by her side.

"Then you tell me a different name and fucked me. Then in the end, you freaking told me who you really were, then you left without even letting me give my say in the situation!"

His eyes narrowed dangerously.

He grabbed her arm and tugged her down, pinning her to the white, empty floor.

"I told you I love you didn't I?"

"Yeah, before you left!"

"I loved you!" he practically shouted.

"Yeah_, loved_! Not love!"

"I still do." he said, a hint of affection in those majestic swirls of red.

She shook her head, a sign that she wasn't believing a single word he was saying.

"You—"

"I didn't_ fuck _you, Sakura." he stated, holding her hand, still pinning her down. "I_ made love_ to you." then he entangled his fingers on her.

She gasped at the sudden softness in his voice.

"I only wish you were like this in real life, Sasuke-kun." she smiled sadly.

He sighed, and rolled out of her way. She sat up and stretched.

"The real Sasuke will never listen to me."

"Hey, I listened to _every_ sound that_ last time_." he smirked.

"Don't remind me." she turned beet red.

And for the first time, he laughed ever so slightly.

* * *

"Hey, this_ is _just a dream, right?" she asked out of the blue.

She was seated nicely on the floor, while he was laying on her lap.

She was playing with his hair, and he didn't mind at all.

Really, it reminded her of the time they went to the Snow Village.

"I remember that, too." he said, as if reading her mind.

"Eh?"

"Our mission to the Snow Village, right? This was the exact position we were in." he chuckled.

She didn't question how he knew that, though.

"So?"

"Hn?"

"Is this really just a dream?"

He smirked.

"You can say that."

She didn't question the malice laced onto those words, either.

* * *

"When am I gonna wake up?"

"Why? Don't you want to stay here with me?"

"Where is _here_, exactly?"

Silence.

"I thought as much." she giggled.

"Don't wake up."

"Why, Sasuke-kun?"

"My heart will break."

She looked at him with puzzled eyes.

"I want you to stay here with me. Once you wake up, you'll never know. This dream won't happen again."

He expected her to say something like, "Your so sweet, Sasuke-kun", or "That sounded too cheesy", or something in the line of that.

But no—

She kissed _him_.

And it felt like heaven.

* * *

"I want to tell you something before I wake up."

He looked at her, as her eyes showed...sadness.

"If you're gonna say I love you, you know I do too." he smirked.

"Nah. I'm sure you're getting annoyed of me saying that." she stuck her tongue out playfully, but the sadness is still_ there._

"Only because it keeps replaying in my head." he chuckled.

She breathed in. Then out.

"I love you, alright?" he interrupted her, a _smile _on his face.

The confession was true. Sincere. It was down right real.

She opened her mouth, but then—

She spluttered out blood.

"Sakura?" he raced beside her, rocking her coughing form in his arms.

"It's okay. This happens all the time." she laughs bitterly, wiping the blood that was trickling down the side of her mouth.

She looked down on the floor, and grinned sadly. "I decorated the floor red, Sasuke-kun. See?"

"Hn."

She looked at him.

He looked at her.

The eye contact was a blissful moment.

"Remember when I said that you never considered the consequences?"

He nodded his head.

She held onto his hand tightly.

She bit her bottom lip, thinking of she really was to say this.

"Just spit it out, Sakura."

She closed her _watery_ jade eyes.

His red eyes were filled with _worry._

Her eyes opened, but she was not inside that _empty, white _place.

She was in her room, sitting in her bed, with Sasuke there with her, her hands still never letting go of his.

She shrugged and put the thought aside, thinking that maybe she'll wake up soon, without saying a single word to him.

She gulped, and finally said those two words caught in her throat.

"I'm pregnant."

His eyes widened, as he took a step back, his Sharingan was gone, and was now replaced by those piercing black orbs, filled with horror.

Her head spun again.

She said one of the most controversial secrets to the last person she never knew she'll ever say it to.

_Sasuke Uchiha._

And he was the father of the baby inside her.

And when she finally had the guts to look at him, she noticed those obsidian eyes, and she almost broke down.

That was when she realized—

_Everything_ that happened before she said she was carrying_ his_ child, was all an_ illusion._

—He used his Mangekyou sharingan on her.

* * *

**WOOPS! I forgot to say...**

**it's in the Rated M section because well, it's a sequel to a Rated M fic, so **_**there**_**. XD**

**this really wasn't how I expected it to end, but well, whatheck. :P**

**well, anyway, don't forget to drop a REVIEW! ^o^**

**BYE. :)**


End file.
